Sweet Dreams
by Regina Zaragoza
Summary: Las acciones de Matt y Mello causan insomnia al joven Near, quien acude a L como respuesta inmediata. Esto desencadena una serie de hechos interesantes *y con salseo*
1. Chapter 1

Hola! :D

Bien, este es un pequeño *buen chiste* fanfiction que yo y mi Parabatai escribimos. Esperamos que sea de su agrado 3

Nota: mi Parabatai y yo nos hacemos llamar Rem y Matt respectivamente, así que, por eso las "notas de Matt/Rem"

-L?-preguntó Near en un tono suave mientras abría la puerta un poco.

-Lo...lo siento, no quería molestarte...

-Sí?-respondió L, un poco sorprendido de la hora en la que Near decidió tocar la puerta de su habitación.

.-Y...yo, n-o puedo dormir...

.-Por qué?- preguntó L mientras que le hacia un espacio en su cama a Near.

.-Mello... Él y Matt están escuchando música muy fuerte-contestó este mientras se acostaba a su lado.

Un pequeño y momentáneo rubor acudió a las pálidas mejillas de Ryuzaki al ver que tan cerca estaba de Near. El pequeño se percató de esto, y se alejó un poco de él mientras palidecía. (Nota de Matt:Near? Palidecer? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA buen chiste)

-Lo lamento, Ryuzaki, no quería incomodarte.

.-Y no lo haces-dijo mientras levantaba un poco la mano con intención de acariciar su cabello.

Near no sabía que hacer, así que simplemente se acercó un poco más a L mientras se cubría con sus cobijas, que tenían una deliciosa esencia a limpio.

Ryuzaki dudó un segundo si debería acercarse más al joven o dejarle su espacio, y después de unos segundos de meditación, decidió mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos gris oscuro, con las pupilas mas que dilatadas, y por un segundo se perdió en su propia imaginación.

Cuando se dio cuenta Near ya tenía su cabeza recargada en su pecho.

Se sobresaltó un poco, pero después paso la mano tiernamente alrededor de su espalda. Near respiró profundamente, y cayó en un sueño profundo en los brazos de L.

A la mañana siguiente Near se despertó antes que L. Este estaba de frente a el con el negro cabello cubriendo la mayor parte de su rostro. Near, al recordar lo que paso la noche pasada se ruborizó un poco.

No sabía si debía quedarse o irse, y dejar a Ryuzaki descansar un poco. Sin embargo, aún tenía una expresión soñolienta en el rostro. Apoyó su cabeza en la almohada, y cayó dormido otra vez. Unos veinte minutos después despertó L. Vio que Near seguía durmiendo así que se levantó y fue a ducharse.

Near se sobresaltó con el ruido del baño y despertó. Se incorporó sobre las sábanas blancas de la cama de L. En ese momento la pequeña puerta del baño de abrió, y L salió por ella con una toalla al hombro y el abdomen descubierto. Ambos se ruborizaron violentamente, Near tomó la sábana y se cubrió completamente tratando de hacer menos incómodo el momento.

-Lo lamento! No sabía que estabas en el baño!-Gritó el joven desde debajo de la sábana.

-No...no hay problema, no te preocupes-Dijo Ryuzaki aún ruborizado

.-Dios, creo que ya debería regresar a mi habitación

.-No es necesario, puedes quedarte, quiero decir, si quieres

.-Lo dices enserio?

.-Claro. Digo, si eso es lo que deseas

-Uhm... Bueno, supongo que puedo quedarme... Un rato solamente.

-Bien-Dijo Ryuzaki con una sonrisa discreta.-Supongo que iré a cambiarme. Entró a toda prisa al cuarto de baño a la vez que esbozaba la sonrisa mas grande de su vida. Por su parte, Near también sonrió. Unos minutos después L salió del cuarto de baño y se encontró con Near en el borde de la cama jugando con un transformer.

.-De donde sacaste eso? - preguntó L con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se sentaba a su lado.

.-Lo traje conmigo anoche

-No lo noté. Estaba demasiado adormilado.

-Bueno... Después de que te despertara... Lo lamento.

-No hay problema. Valió la pena.

-A que te refieres con que valió la pena?

.-Bueno...ya sabes

.-No, realmente no lo se,puede que sea un genio pero no lo se todo.

-Eres mi sucesor, después de todo.

-Lo dices en serio?

-Sí.

.-Bueno, no creo que Mello este muy feliz con eso... Con todo lo que trabaja...

.-Near, Mello estará bien-dijo Ryuzaki mientras ponía una mano en la mejilla del chico.

Near lo miró directamente a los ojos, que eran tan negros como la noche, y que se cerraban poco a poco a la vez que se acercaban a la cara del más joven.

Near posó suavemente su mano en el hombro de L, y comenzó a cerrar los ojos también. Sentía la respiración de Ryuzaki sobre su frente. L era más alto que él, y probablemente siempre lo sería. Estaba cada vez mas cerca.

Y pasó, sus labios se tocaron y ellos se fundieron en un tierno beso. Cuando se separaron sonrieron un poco, pero siguieron con los ojos cerrados, recordando que tan cerca habían estado segundos atrás.

-Near...

-Sí?

-Yo... No sé qué decir.

-No tienes que decir nada-Respondió el muchacho tiernamente, mientras lo silenciaba con un beso.

A L le sorprendió lo confiado que Near había sido al hacer eso, pero no tenía nada de que quejarse. Le gustaba la iniciativa de Near.

Era un beso suave y tierno. Podía acabar en cualquier momento, a la vez que parecía que no iba a acabar jamás.

L pasó su mano lentamente desde la mejilla de Near hasta su cuello, tratando de no incomodarlo. Este sonrío un poco y rodeo a L con sus brazos atrayéndolo mas hacia él, deshaciendo el espacio que había entre ellos. Se separaron de nuevo para tomar aire, pero solo para volver a unirse. Lo suave se iba poco a poco, a la vez que Near se acercaba mas a L, hasta el punto que terminó sentado en su regazo. Este era bastante más confidente que L. Se quedaron sin aliento y de nuevo se separaron.

.-Deberíamos ir a desayunar, no crees?-dijo Near ruborizado

.-Si, deberíamos-dijo L sonriendo mientras dirigía sus labios hacia el cuello de Near.

-Jaja. Desayunar-comentó Near, divertido.

Ryuzaki estaba demasiado ocupado con el cuello ( y clavícula) de Near para escucharlo.

(Salseo *8*) se recostaron en la cama y L emitió un ligero gruñido cuando el brazo de Optimus Prime se le hundió en el estomago.

.-Lo siento-dijo Near mientras tomaba el robot y lo dejaba delicadamente en el buró.

L estiró la mano y tomó a Optimus Prime del buró.

-Probablemente esto suene ridículo, pero Optimus te.. Uhm... Te quiere tanto como yo

(Línea gay :v)

.-eso es mucho?

.-Más de lo que te imaginas- dijo L dandole un beso en la frente

Near sonrió discretamente.

-Gracias-. Murmuró por lo bajo.

-Por qué?-Preguntó L, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Por ser tú.

.-Y gracias a ti

.-por?

.-Por motivarme a ser yo cada día

.- Para mi es un placer

.-Para mi igual.

.-Tal vez ya deberíamos ir a desayunar.


	2. Chapter 2

Near pegó mas la oreja a la puerta.

Escuchó a Mello exclamar "idiota" en un tono cariñoso, y después, nada.

Se fue después de un rato de no escuchar nada.

Fue a su cuarto, y se lanzó sobre sus sábanas blancas.

.-Ugh-. Dijo para sí. Ahora Matt y Mello eran unos tórtolos, y él... El chico de sus sueños estaba lejos de él.

Sin saber que hacer, salió al pasillo, y se dirigió de nuevo al cuarto de Matt y Mello.

Tocó la puerta, y escuchó murmullos, pero nadie contestó.

(Convivencia de la cual no se que escribir :v)

Siguió caminando por el pasillo, y decidió dar una vuelta, ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Se sentó en el comedor, un poco nervioso al recordar su escena con BB pero después de un rato se relajó, y decidió quedarse un rato, sentado en su esquina habitual.

Poco rato después llegaron Matt y Mello, y, al parecer, no se dieron cuenta de que Near estaba allí también.

Se sentaron, y acto seguido, Matt se reacargó en Mello, quien a su vez miró hacia abajo para poder contemplar al chico. Éste se impulsó un poco hacia arriba, y besó a Mello en Los Labios de manera tierna.

Near estaba a punto de gritar algo cruel, pero luego recapacitó un poco.

En realidad, no veía a Matt y a Mello, sino a él mismo y a L. Pero quien sabe cuando volvería a verlo. Escondió la cara entre las rodillas, y se quedó ahí, callado, tratando de no incomodar a Matt y a Mello.

.-Para!-Exclamó Mello divertido a la vez que Matt intentaba alimentarlo con chocolate.

Matt no respondió. Se limitó a partir otro trocito de chocolate, y esperó a que su compañero tragara para darle más.

Mello agachó la cabeza, y besó a Matt en los labios antes de que este cortara otro pedazo de la barra.

.-He dicho que pararas-. Dijo Mello cuando se separaron.

Near se deslizó silenciosamente al lado de la pared, y logró salir sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta.

(La pared era blanca :vvv *eso lo explica todo*)

Matt se levantó del regazo de Mello, y fue detrás de él, provocando que el rubio volteara.

Desabrochó su rosario, y se lo llevó a los labios.

.-Dá ó Mello.

.-Ven por é Matt, y se lo echó a la boca, para luego correr alrededor de las mesas del comedor.

.-Jeevas! Ven aquí!

Se corretearon el uno al otro en el comedor, hasta que Mello logró acorralar a Matt con una mesa. Matt se sentó, volteó, y se sacó el rosario de Mello de la boca. Lo limpió un poco en su chaleco, y lo sostuvo entre sus dedos.

.-Seguro que aún lo quieres?

.-Quiero lo que quiera que tu hayas tocado-. Respondió Mello, a la vez que besaba a Matt. Sus manos pasaron a quitarle el chaleco al pelirrojo.

Mello podía ver la clavícula del chico, lo cual lo hizo estremecer.

Matt tomó las manos del rubio, y le quitó sus guantes, para luego tomar su mano, y hacer que acariciara su mejilla.

Matt se levantó, y empujó suavemente a Mello contra la mesa.

Éste se dejó caer, y Matt se puso sobre él. Le sujetó las muñecas contra la mesa , y lo besó, apreciando cada instante, cada precioso momento que tenía con Mello.

Matt se inclino para besar a Mello, hubiera sido un beso largo, si no fuera porque Mello comenzó a morderle el labio

.-Oye!- dijo Matt mientras soltaba a Mello para limpiarse un poco de sangre de sus labios; El rubio sonrio y se incorporo hasta quedar sentado en la mesa, tomó a Matt por los hombros y lo atrajo hacia el rodeandolo por la cintura con las piernas y por el cuello con los brazos. Matt en un intento de "venganza" por la mordida, jaló la camiseta de Mello para dejar su hombro descubierto y lo mordio; si lo que esperaba era una queja obtuvo básicamente lo contrario, y qué es lo contrario? una risa/you know e.e

Matt lo miró, sonrío, y se separó de Mello, para luego darse la vuelta.

Tomó las piernas de Mello por debajo de sus brazos, e hizo que le rodeara el cuello con las manos. Lo cargó sobre su espalda, y, para la sorpresa de Mello, comenzó a correr en el pasillo. Mello se aferró con todas sus fuerzas al cuello de Matt para no caer de espaldas.

Una vez llegaron al dormitorio, Matt abrió la puerta, entró, y tiró a Mello suavemente sobre su cama.

.-Muy bien Matt, ahora que vas a hacer? –Dijo Mello mientras cerraba los ojos y ponia sus manos en la nuca con una sonrisa. Matt no dijo nada, tenia que probarle que sabia (o por lo menos tenia una idea)lo que se tenia que hacer; con esto en mente se puso encima de el y paso sus manos por debajo de su camiseta, Mello se estremecio al sentir las frias manos de Matt en su abdomen y abrió los ojos solo para ver una expresión satisfecha en el rostro de su pareja; el chico de la camisa a rayas subio más la camiseta de Mello y comenzó a besar el lugar donde antes habían estado sus manos (el abdomen )

Mello tomó la cara de Matt entre las manos, y la dirigió a la suya propia. Mello se acercó un poco más a Matt, y lo besó. Las manos de Mello estaban ahora dentro de la camisa de Matt. El rubio comenzó a jalar la camiseta del chico hacia arriba, cuando Matt se separó violentamente de él. Abrió mucho los ojos y gritó:

.-Olvidé mi chaleco en el comedor!

.-Matt, en serio? No puedes ocuparte de eso luego?

Matt besó rápidamente a Mello, y le respondió:

.- Mi PSP está dentro.

.-Jeevas...

Mello miró al chico. Lo besó en el cuello rápidamente, y le dijo:

-Corre.

Matt le dirigió una sonrisa radiante, y salió disparado hacia la puerta.

.-Donde, donde, donde…? Aquí esta!-Dijo Matt mientras recorria las mesas del comedor para al fin encontrar su chaleco al lado de una .-Bien ahora…. – estaba apunto de volver con Mello hasta que giró y vio que una persona bloqueaba la salida del comedor, ya lo había visto antes, muchas veces, nunca le había causado ninguna clase de sentimiento más que el de diversión pero justo ahora se veía algo amenazante… *Es Beyond* dijo una voz en su cabeza *Tu y Mello se la viven molestándolo* Matt se estremecio un poco y se dirigio hacia la puerta tratando de ignorar la fría mirada del chico,era cierto que con Mello al lado se veía infinitamente menos amenazante pero no podía seguir pensando en eso, todo iba mejor de lo que esperaba hasta que sintió que alguien lo jalaba fuertemente de el gorro del chaleco que se acababa de poner, Matt volteó y solo alcanzo a ver los ojos rojos del otro chico antes de que este le diera un puñetazo en la mandibula, Matt gritó, más por auto-reflejo que por otra cosa, trató de soltarse del Beyond que ahora parecía más un animal que otra cosa pero este lo volvió a golpear esta vez en el estomago.  
.-Ahora… por qué no te ries? Es por que no tienes a tu amiguito? Eh? Que vas a hacer ahora?- Dijo Beyond bajando un poco la guardia, Matt aprovecho esto y le dio una patada en la rodilla recordando lo mucho que dolían, Beyond lo soltó por el dolor y mientras se recuperaba Matt le acertó una patada en el estomago, estaba apunto de voltearse para correr pero Beyond se había colgado de su pierna, hizo que cayera y Matt hizo lo único que se le ocurrio:  
.-MELLOOOOOOO!- gritó el chico con todas sus fuerzas .- MELLOO!- Beyond ya había coenzado a golpearlo de nuevo y aunque Matt hacia todo lo que podía para cubrirse no lograba gran cosa, estaba por rendirse cuando escucho a alguien correr por el pasillo, volteó la cabeza y vio el preocupado rostro de Mello dirigiéndose hacia ellos, mientras más se acercaba su expresión iba cambiando de preocupación a furia… mala señal para Beyond; este ultimo cuando lo vio dejó de golpear al chico para comenzar a levantarse y obviamente tratar de huir pero en cuanto logró ponerse de pie Mello lo tomó del cabello,lo estampó en la pared, giró su cabeza y comenzó a golpearlo en la cara, después de unos cuantos golpes los nudillos de Mello y la cara de Beyon estaban de los mismos tonos morado/azulado; mientras tanto Matt logó incorporarse y medio gateando medio arrastrándose logró llegar hasta ellos

Tomó la pierna de Beyond, y comenzó a retorcerla con todas sus fuerzas. El pelinegro le pegaba manotazos a Mello en el rostro, pero el chico rubio apenas parecía notarlo.

.-No toques a Matt. Me escuchaste? No te atrevas a tocarlo- dijo Mello mientras sujetaba su cabeza contra la pared.

BB se retorcía en las manos del chico. Soltaba patadas a todos lados, y desafortunadamente una aterrizó en la cabeza de Matt. El pelirrojo perdió la consciencia, y se precipitó contra el suelo. Su nariz comenzó a sangrar terriblemente. Al principio Mello se asustó, creyendo que el líquido rojo provenía de la cabeza de BB. Después, volteó hacia abajo, y vio al chico con la cabeza medio hundida en el charco de sangre.

Soltó a Beyond, fulminándolo con la mirada, y se arrodilló frente a Matt. Le dio la vuelta poco a poco al cuerpo inconsciente del chico.

.-Matt, despierta.

Lo sacudió violentamente.

.-Mail Jeevas, despiértate ahora mismo!

Matt emitió un sonido, y rodó un poco por el suelo.

Mello pasó la mano de Matt por encima de su hombro, y lo arrastró fuera del comedor. Beyond Birthday había desaparecido.

Caminó hasta su cuarto con el cuerpo semiconsciente de Matt. Entró rápidamente, y cerró la puerta. Apoyó a Matt sobre la cama aún con sangre brotando de su nariz.

.-Vas a quedarte aquí, okay? No te muevas.

Salió corriendo hacia la oficina, gritando ayuda.

.-Roger! Watari! Ayuda!

Roger lo esucho y salio de su oficina algo extrañado  
.-Cuál es el problema Mello?  
.-Es Matt… Beyond lo golpeó y… él… estaba gritando… yo llegue y… Matt se desmayó… esta en cama y esta sangrando… TIENES QUE HACER ALGO!  
.-Muy bien, vamos, lo llevaré al medico y tal vez después quieras explicarme eso- Dijo Roger señalando los nudillos amoratados de Mello, el chico ignoró ese comentario y jaló a Roger hasta su habitación donde Matt seguía tendido sobre la cama  
.-Matt… Matt! Lo vez!? NO SE MUEVE!- las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Mello mientras Roger tomaba al chico para llevarlo a la enfermería donde seguramente pasaría unas cuantas noches; Mello trató de pasar la noche con Matt pero la señora que lo estaba cuidando dijo que lo mejor seria que lo dejará descansar hasta nuevo aviso, esto hizo que la furia que hasta ahora descanzaba en su interior explotara cual guerra de si el vestido es azul y negro o blanco y dorado, el plan era ir a su habitación pero sus pies lo dirigían hacia otro sitio…. El dormitorio de Beyond, una vez que estuvo enfrente de este abrió la puerta y entró, si esperaba verlo medio desmayado o algo se decepcionó un poco ya que nisiquiera estaba ahí… estaba apunto de ir a buscarlo a otro lado cuando escuchó ruidos provenientes del baño, comenzó a caminar hacia allí sin hacer ruido y se asomó por la puerta entrecerrada, se quedo sobresaltó un poco al ver lo que el chico de ojos rojos estaba haciendo, pero siguió observando; el pelinegro estaba sentado en el piso llorando sobre la foto de "A" el que alguna vez fue el primero en la línea de succeción a L… y también estaba llenándose de gasolina… estaba tomando un fosforo… se estaba… prendiendo fuego. Las llamas se alzarón de manera sorprendente al tiempo que Beyond gritaba y Mello retrocedia , salio de la habitación y comenzó a correr por el pasillo cuando las alarmas de fuego se activaron y todos salieron de sus habitaciones.


End file.
